jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Endings
| image= | tag= | author=Randy McCullick | language= | rating=T | type= | genre= | chapters=5 | words=39, 030 | pub_date=August 5th, 2013 | update=June 11th, 2017 | current_status= }} Endings is written by Randy McCullick and began online publication on August 5th, 2013.Ran-san at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 12-03-2018 It currently stands incomplete at five chapters, the most recent of which was published on June 11th, 2017. Description Plot Chapter 1: Outbreak A week after the failed wedding, Ranma and Akane have their first successful date with a lot of help. At the climax of their date, a meteorite steaks across the sky and crashes into Tokyo Bay. The next day, a mist falls over most of southern Tokyo. Happousai falls ill with an odd illness and the Tendos spend the entire day taking care of him to no avail. The next morning, Ranma offers her female chi to Happousai, but it's too late. He dies. Shortly thereafter, Ranma and Akane take a walk to clear their heads when they run into a very anxious Shampoo who leads them to the Nekohanten. There they find Cologne in a similar state to Happousai. Cologne gives them a few words of caution before also dying. Upon heading home, Ranma and Akane learns the truth: the mist in Tokyo carried a horrible plague, and even the Emperor has fallen ill. Chapter 2: Plague Ranma has a bad dream about Saffron coming back and killing Akane. He goes downstairs for drink and find Kasumi still up. She tells Ranma about her plan to turn Tofu's Clinic into a Care Hospice to take the load off the hospitals, and drafts Ranma and Akane as nurses. The Tendo Clan works tirelessly to care for the sick of Nerima as they plague spreads across the globe. Eventually the disease infects Soun, Genma, and Nodoka, and Ranma is forced to ask Ukyo for help. She and Konatsu agree and Konatsu asks Shampoo and Mousse to help, to which they both agree. However, the disease soon kills Soun, and then Genma and Nodoka. Ranma is unable to cope and leaves the dojo for a few hours until Akane finds him, they both have a good cry, and they return. Soon after, people getting the disease stop dying and start getting better. However, everyone on Earth over the age of 35 has died from the illness. Countries are in chaos and disorder. On a local level, though, things start returning to a semblance of normality. Then, NAOJ announced they've made contact with aliens claiming to have a vaccine for the plague, and that they'll give it to Earth at Narita Airport. Kuno, now the head of Kunou Heavy Industries, shows up to offer Nabiki a job as a negotiator to the aliens. Nabiki accepts. As she leaves, Ranma gets a bad feeling. His instincts are correct as the aliens turn out to be s. They kill the Imperial Representative, Nabiki, Kuno, and Kodachi, and claim dominion over Earth. Chapter 3: Invasion Having just watched the mass slaughter on television, Ranma realizes they need to flee and hide. He takes Akane, Kasumi, Ukyo, Konatsu, Mousse, and Shampoo and flee to the only place he can think of: Principal Kuno's basement office. After a brief fight with the Principal's latest scheme (haircut howler monkeys), they find a brief respite. However, the party is soon crashed by the Daleks. Fortunately for them, the room is still thick with monkeys and the Daleks dont detect the humans. Ranma realizes that they need a new place to hide. The answer comes a little later in the form of Sasuke, who delivers Kuno's last will and Testament to Ranma and Akane. In it, he leaves "The Pigtailed Girl" his mansion. While Ranma doesn't care about the mansion, he remembers all the traps and tunnels under it... which Sasuke also reveals include a large Nuclear Bomb Shelter. Choosing this as their next hiding place, Ranma and crew head there by way of the sewer. Ranma stops to go pick up some supplies from the dojo. However, as he passes Tofu's Clinic he sees lights. Suspecting looters, he goes in to stop them when to his surprised he finds Tofu returned from his sabbatical. He fills Tofu in and they take off for the bunker. Arriving at the bunker, Ranma discovers it's larger than he had thought, and came equipped with it's own geothermal power tap. Everyone bunks in for the night, and Ranma... being the owner... is given the master bedroom. The next day at "breakfast", Ranma realizes the need for intelligence on the Daleks, and agrees to train Sasuke and Konatsu in the Umisenken if they teach others their own stealth techniques. While they go off to be lookout that day, Ranma and the others tour the bunker. Afterwards Sasuke and Konatsu return with a survivor of Japans Self Defense Force, Shinichi Yamada. Yamada related the story of the Daleks invading the Imperial Palace, and tells them that all the Military Bases in Tokyo had been vaporized. A few hours later, another straggler is brought in: a lost and confused Ryouga Hibiki. Ranma takes Ryouga into the Master Bedroom and shows him a tape of the Daleks killing Nabiki and Kunou. A first he doesn't believe it, then gets it in his mind to go after Akari. A struggle ensues, during which the VCR comes unplugged and reveals the Supreme Dalek ordering Japan to submit and showing them the Crown Prince. When the prince refuse the Daleks orders, he is killed. This incenses Ranma and the others to form a resistance to take the Daleks down. Chapter 4: Resistance The next week is spent equipping and outfitting the bunker with supplies and equipment borrowed from various Nerima locations. Ranma begins to read books on creating and organizing resistances, and realizes he needs outside help. He sends Mousse to China to get help from the Amazons, the Musk, the Phoenix, or anyone else. Yamada fixes up an old short wave radio and configures it to hear military bands. The group tune in to hear the last hurrah of the USS Enterprise as it's destroyed by Daleks. America, NATO, and the UN surrender to the Daleks. Sasuke and Konatsu scope out the labor camps and find where Akari is. The crew launch a daring mid-day attack on the work camp, rescue Akari and a dozen workers, and actually manage to damage one of the defending Daleks. Ranma realizes that the Daleks can't detect ki and can be damaged by it. They have to retreat when the Dalek Supreme shows up with reinforcements. Ryouga is grateful that Ranma kept his promise to save Akari, and Ranma realizes he'll need to better his ki training to be able to punch through Dalek armor. Chapter 5: Doctor Three months pass. Tofu finds some medical equipment and sets up a sickbay. The people rescued with Akari are farmers, and start a hydroponic farm with Akane's help. The survivors become sore of an extended family ala the old shogunate clans. Ranma and Akane are forced to bathe together due to the limited availability of the bathroom and actually manage to do so peacefully... until Shampoo and Ukyo try to interviene and piss Ranma off. Shampoo and Ukyo resume their efforts to win Ranma. Ranma has another "Akane Dies" dream and goes to the kitchen for water, but stops when he overhears Yamada talking to Daisuke about his plan to make Ranma the new Emperor after they defeat the Daleks, and become the power behind the throne. This freaks Ranma out, and he talks to Akane about it in the bath the next day. Akane makes light of it, and reminds Ranma he can run things his way. Ranma is still uncertain, and wishes he had someone to advise him. A week later, a training bout with the fiancee brigade nearly ends in disaster when Akane spills the beans that she's already thinking about having children with Ranma. The boil over is diffused when Hiroshi bursts in saying that Sasuke and Konatsu had found a straggler in the ruins, a gaijin. Ranma changes clothes and meets this scraggler when he brought in. He identifies himself as " " and claims to be a 5,000 year old Time Lord. Tofu runs a few tests and confirms he's not human. The Doctor reveals that both the Daleks and himself are from another universe and he's there to help them stop them. He reveals the daleks have created domes across the whole world to tap the life force of the planet via ley lines and transfer it to one location: Tokyo Tower. And that to stop the Daleks, they'd need to directly assault the Tokyo Tower Dome... Notes *Endings was originally titled "Endings and Beginnings", but when Ran-san returned from a hiatus in 2017, he broke it up into two books. *It comprises the first book in "The DoctorRanma Chronicles" Universe. See Also External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9564788/1/Endings-and-Beginnings-Part-One-Endings ''Endings at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 12-03-2018 *[https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219172/chapters/25066500 Endings at ArchiveofOurOwn.org] - Retrieved 12-03-2018 References